If I Was in Star Wars Rebels
by SabineWrenFan17
Summary: When I interact with the Ghost crew, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1 - 3 Weeks before SOR

Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this series. A lot of chapters planned for this series.

It was a nice day on the planet of Lothal. A group of stormtroopers led by their commander which I knew very well has come by the house for the past four months. He said, "We've come for the 2 credits that you pay else every week for your service." "Of Course, Commander" I said. My family and I give supplies to the Empire. However, I secretly was Assistant Fulcrum for the Rebels. I was assistant to Fulcrum (aka Ahsoka Tano). However, we had to keep my identity as Assistant Fulcrum a secret from the Empire. For a while, I was willing to trust the Empire. The rest of my family wasn't as days later, in a secret place, I physically met Hera Syndulla for the first time. I also for the first time physically met Jedi Knight Kannan Jarrus. "Hera, my family is thinking more about rebelling aganist the Empire." I said. "Davyn, listen, we have plans for you to join the Ghost crew when the time is right" Hera said. "If my family is killed by the Empire, would that be a example of a right time?" I asked. She responded by saying "If that were to happen, then Yes." So, we talked amongst ourselves for a while. Hera knew that I was Assistant Fulcrum, but Kannan didn't. We told Kannan who I really was. At first he was shocked, but then he thought that was great and that the crew of the Ghost and my family could in the future work together. I thank them for what they were willing to do and then I went home.


	2. Chapter 2 - 2 Weeks before SOR

It has been a couple of days since I spoke to Hera and Kannan. The stormtroopers and their commander came by as usual to collect the weekly two credits we pay for serving them and the Empire. My family became more resistant to keep serving the Empire. We paid them as we would on any normal day. Everyone in my family, except for me, was in a few weeks planning to rebel aganist the stormtroopers. I called and spoke to Fulcrum and Hera about this and Hera planned for me to join her and her team as soon after my familly rebels aganist the Empire. "Thank You, Hera" I said as I ended the transmission.


	3. Chapter 3 - 1 Week before SOR

I spoke to another member of the Ghost crew to get fimilar with them. I didn't speak to Hera or Kannan. I spoke with Sabine Wren. I got to know her and she got to know me. She was a Mandalorian and I was very fascinated by Mandalorians. I've always wonder what it would be like to be a Mandalorian. She said "I would be thrilled to have you join the crew". I was nervous about this move of me joinning but she comfort me and that made it better. I've proably gotten to know Sabine better than Hera and Kannan. That day Sabine told me that she would want go go on a lot of missions with me. I was surprised when she said that and I said, "Thank You, Sabine for trusting me" as she left to go back to the Ghost.


	4. Chapter 4 - 3 Hours before SOR

I spoke to Zeb Orellios as a preperation for joining the crew. The friendship with Zeb just didn't seem as strong as it was with Sabine. Zeb, Kannan, and Sabine were going to attack Imperials and steal weapons from them. Zeb was perfect for this job. He's a tough guy. He left to prepare for the mission as I was going home. In just hours my family was going to attack the stormtroopers when they came. I was packing my things so that I leave when they rebeled. They were planning to rebel as the Ghost crew was stealing the weapons. I'm just hoping my entire family won't be killed.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1 - During SOR

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 5 of the If I Was in Star Wars Rebels Series. This Chapter actually has three parts to it. All three parts to this chapter should be published within the next week or so. For now, please enjoy part 1 of 3 of Chapter 5. This 3-part chapter takes place during Spark of Rebellion. Enjoy

The Ghost's crew had already accquired the creates of weapons but then when I came home I asked "Commander, what happened?" "There was a rebellion, sir, we had no choice, they are now all dead." The commander said. "Thank You for the information, Commander." I said. I knew what I was going to do. I zoomed past the stormtroopers and grabbed my bags (there were a couple of them). I said "I will serve you no more."

That is the end of Part 1 of 3 of Chapter 5. Hoped you enjoy. This series will eventually explore what's inside one of the bags. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2 - During SOR

The green flag is in the air for Part 2 of 2 for Chapter 5 of this series. Yes, I thought it was going to be 3 but it turned out to be 2. So, lets get started boys and girls (and transgender people, if you're reading).

I ran to a field where I could call for help. However, before anyone could answer, the stormtroopers opened fire. I managed to miss most of their shots but one of them hit me in the leg so I was hurt and tired. Luckily, Chopper answered just in time. I said, "Chopper, I'm really hurt and tired, I need help now." I was really tired by the time a small ship came into site and then I saw a figure and then fainted (this figure got all my bags). When I woke, I clearly saw Sabine. I jumped because I didn't realize where I was. Sabine put the ship on auto-pilot and came over to me. I said, "What happened, where am I?" "Well, you passed out." She said. "I did what?" I asked. "You passed out so I grabbed your bags and brought you aboard the Phantom and I also had to maoe sure you where okay." She said. "Thank You, Sabine, you saved my life." On the way to the Ghost, Sabine told me who was each spectre. Sabine took me to the Ghost. I could barley even walk sp she helped me and my bags to her room. She helped me up into her bed. "Davyn, you can sleep here for a little bit while I report for a mission." I said thank you and went to sleep.

Chapter 5 is done. Chapter 6 (which is for sure 3 parts) will be uploaded starting today. Thank You and the May the Force be with You this holiday season.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1 - 3 Hours After SOR

Chapter 6, Part 1 of 3 is today's chapter. Other two parts to be uploaded within the next 24 hours. So, let's begin. All three parts take place 3 hours after Spark of Rebellion.

The Ghost's crew successfully saved the Wookie prisoners. I slept through their entire mission to save them. I awoke to see nobody and I got up (could still barley walk because of my injured leg) and Chopper came in to find Sabine (at least, that's what Chopper thought). "Look, Chopp if Sabine was here I would tell you but she hasn't been here since she left with the rest of the crew to save the Wookies." Chopper said it wasn't just them but a boy named Ezra Bridger came with and joined them. I asked him, "Are you kidding, Chopper?" He said he wasn't. I haven't seen him in forever. I asked Chopper "Do you know where they are now, Chop?" He said that he now remebered that they went to get more supplies for them and the ship and Sabine asked him to stay to look after me. So I thank Chopper and went to find the crew. Chopper said that he'll come as well. He was helping me walk since my leg was still hurt.

The two of us found the market but didn't see the crew anywhere. Then, I said in my comm, "Davyn to Spector 5, come in please" Chopper thought I was crazy to know who was which spectre. "Sabine told me about who was which spector." I told him. Then, Sabine answered by saying "Finally awake?" I told her "Yes." She and the rest of the crew after getting the supplies were being chased by stormtroopers and Sabine said "Davyn, Chopper run." I shouted, "Come on Chopp." Chopper used his rocket to get back to the ship. I still couldn't walk that well and then they shot me in my other leg and then I fell. "Davyn!" Hera said. "Hera, I'll get him." Sabine said. "Ok, Sabine, just hurry." Hera told her. Sabine came running over to help me up. "Davyn, are you ok?" She asked. "Well, I'm fine but my legs not so good." I told her. "Come on, I'll help you in." She said. She was shooting her Mandalorian pistols. Kannan was standing on the Ghost's ramp. "Davyn, use it." He told me. That meant he wanted me to activate the only weapon I had on me at the time. My lightsaber. "You're, you're a Jedi?" Sabine asked, surprised. "Yes, but can we please talk about this inside?" I asked her as I was deflcting blaster bolts. "Oh yeah, sure." She told me. She got me inside and Hera gots up in the air. "Yes, Sabine I'm a Jedi." I told her. "Kanan, did you?" She asked. "I taught him everything he knows." He told her.

Four things. One, yes I am a Jedi (Padawan for those interested in the rank). Two, I'll post at least one chapter a week of this series. Three, we're still going to eventually explore what's in my bags. Four, I hoped you enjoyed today and see you next time.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2 - 3 Hours After SOR

Chapter 6, Part 2 of 3has arrived. Hope you enjoy today. I can't wait for you guys to read today. Green Flag is out and we're underway.

They didn't realize it but they took supplies from a Imperial outpost. The outpost needed to destory. The Ghost was the quickest way. Sabine took a turret. Ezra, not recongnizing me, ran by and took the other turret. Kanan took the Phantom (which is a usable gun when attached). Hera ordered Zeb and Chopper to finish the supply run as Tie Fighters were closing in now as well. "How are you doing?" She asked me. "Well, got two hurt legs but overall I'm fine." I said. "Can you shoot?" She asked. "Yeah, sort of anyway, why?" I asked. "I need one more gunner for the turret under the cockpit. Think you can handle it?" She asked. "Yes, I believe I can." I said. "Then, lets get you in there." She said. I was limping a lot but she still got me down to the turrret and I taped into the com network. "Sabine, two targets at .5" I said. "I'm on it." She said. Then I almost instantly said "Kanan, 3 targets at .7" "I see them" He said. I was of course trying my hardest to actually hit something but I was hitting everything but the targets. There were ten tie fighters. Sabine got 3, Ezra got 4, and Kanan got 2. "Left one for you." Sabine told me. "Thanks, Sabine." I told her. Ezra almost instantly recognized the voice. I finally got the target. "Good Job, everyone." I said as Hera shot and destrored the outpost.

In no time at all, the Ghost was in hyperspace. I left the cockpit with Chopper's help and as I left I was feeling a bit sad and Hera could tell. "Sabine, did you think you could check on him? Something seems wrong." Hera asked. "Sure, I'll do that in a minute." She said. Chopper helped me into Sabine's room where I sat and pain just shot up my legs as Kanan was walking by Sabine's room. He heard me scream and came in. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Well, there's a lot of pain shooting up my legs about every thirty seconds but other than that, I'm fine." Then, Sabine came in as Kanan left. "Are you all right?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine its just my legs hurt a lot." I said. She sat down right next to me. "We can take you home now." She told me. "You can't Sabine" I said. "Why not?" She asked. "The Empire blew my home and my family with it." I said as I started crying while hugging her. Sabine tried her hardest to comfort me. "Hey, its okay we can fix it." "How, Sabine?" I asked while crying. Hera came by and saw the situation. "Hey, Sabine can we talk for a minute?" Hera asked. "Sure" She said. When she left, I actually wiped the tears away when I thought about Sabine.

"His family's gone, along with his house." Sabine said. "What can we do to make it better for him?" Ezra asked. "I don't know how to cheer up another Loth-rat like you." Zeb said. "Hera, I feel bad, what can we do?" Sabine asked. "I think I might know but we need to take a vote on it." Hera said. "If its him joinning the crew, I vote yes." Ezra said. "Me too" Sabine said. Chopper grumbled. "What, what did he say?" Zeb asked. "He agrees with them." Hera said. "I'm good with it too." Kanan said. "So am I" Zeb said. "Alright, Sabine go tell him the good news." Hera said.

That's the end of today's chapter. Part 3 coming later today. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 6 Part 3 - 3 Hours After SOR

Part 3 of 3 of Chapter 6 is here. Green flag is out and we're underway.

I looked at Sabine's mandalorian helmet. I thought of what it would be like to a mandalorian. I thought it would be pretty cool. Then, Sabine came in. "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked me. "Doing good, I guess." I told her. "Hera says you can be part of the crew now." She said. I asked her, "Really, Sabine?" "Yeah, really." She said. I couldn't believe it. I was now part of the Ghost crew. I was so excitied. I wanted to go and thank Hera but my legs hurt too much. "Sabine, do you think you can help me?" I asked her. "Sure, I can help." She said. I limped the entire way there. Sabine helped and I made it to Hera. I was so tired after that I passed out. "He passed out again!" Sabine shouted. "We have to figure something out." Kanan said. "I know what to do." Hera said. I woke after 10 minutes and I was scared because I didn't know where anyone was. Luckily, Sabine came by. "Hey, hey its okay, you're safe." She said. "Sabine, do you think you could thank Hera for me?" I asked. "Sure, I can do that." She said. "Thanks" I told her as I fell asleep.

Thanks for reading today. The goal of this series is to do short chapters so I can post more often. See you next time. Bye


	10. Chapter 7 - 24 Hours after SOR

Hey everyone, this is the newest installment of the If I Was in Star Wars Rebels series. This chapter takes place 24 hours after the events of Spark of Rebellion. Hope you enjoy it and as always, May the Force be with You. Real quick though, I was sleeping in Sabine's room after I passed out. So, let's begin but before we do, There are two parts to what I am in this series. I've already said part one within the last two chapters and part two is in this chapter so lets see who can figure it out.

Sabine woke up and noticed something was wrong with me. "It looks like he's having a nightmare." Sabine said to herself. "Davyn, why didn't you save us?" Voices asked. "There was nothing I could of done." I said. "Now, face the punishiment." The voices said. "No!" I yelled. "Davyn, its a dream, Wake Up!" Sabine shouted. I was scared. "Hey, hey its okay, you're safe." She said. "I don't know what happened, Sabine." I said. "I don't know either, maybe talk to Kanan about it." She said. "Ok, I think I will." I said but I couldn't of course walk to Kanan so Sabine helped me to Kanan.

Kanan woke up and noticed us and he took me to his room. "See you later, Sabine." I told her. "Ok" She said. "What can I help you with?" Kanan asked. "Kanan, I didn't mean to have woken you up, I can come back later." I said. "No, its okay, what can I help you with?" He asked. "I had a nightmare." I told him. "Was there specific feelings in this nightmare?" He asked. "There were voices and they were full of anger and hate." I said. "Hmm, the only thing I could think of is that you had a nightmare about your family turning aganist you." He said. "That's exactly what I think it was but they would have never have done that." I told him. "It might be that since it was a dark moment its trying to come back and haunt you." He said. "Kanan, I don't want it to come back and haunt me for good." I said as I started to cry. For some reason, my comm was on (must of forget to shut it off after the destruction of the outpost) and Hera heard everything. She came by and said "Is everything alright?" "He had a nightmare." Kanan said. "Here, lets get him back to bed." She said. "Hera, I'm fine with taking him back, but the problem is that we have a mission soon, who's going to stay with him?" Kanan asked. "He's got a point Hera." I said. Just then, Chopper came in. "Chopper, can you stay with him?" She asked. He grumbled. "What do you mean I'm a sluggish slug Chop?" I asked. "Before anybody asks, yes I can speak droid." I also said. "Chopper!" Zeb and Ezra shouted. "What happened?" Kanan asked. "Chopper elctrocuted me and Zeb, then ruined our game of Sarbacc, and then ruined our lunch." Ezra explained. "A good reason why Chopper should stay here." I said. Chopper grumbled. "You want to be in the action?" Hera asked. "The last time Chopper wanted to do that he waited into the fighting was over to pick us up." Zeb said. "He's got a point Chopp." I said. Chopper grumbled again. "Chopper there's no time to argue." Hera said. Just then, He elecrocuted my leg and I scream. "Chopper!" Hera said. "Can somebody please get that rustbucket for me without shreading him to bits?" I asked. "On It." Ezra and Zeb said. "Come back here you metal menance." Ezra said. They ran by Sabine who heard the screams. "Is everything all right?" She asked. "It was just Chopper being well Chopper." Kanan said. "Chopper elctrocuted his leg and hurt it more than it already did." Hera said. "Like Kanan said, that is Chopper being Chopper." I told her. "As long as Chopper doesn't do that again, I'm fine with him staying here with Davyn." Sabine said. "What if he does do it again?" I asked Sabine. "Then, he is going to be in trouble." Hera said. "I'm more comfortable with him staying here by himself." Sabine said. Hera and me agreed about that. "Hera, I'll be fine and I'll call if I need anything at all." I told her. "Alright, lets get you back to bed." She said.

That is what she and Sabine helped me do. "Sabine, I need you and the rest of the crew to go on a quick supply run." Hera said to her as they were leaving. "Hera, a minute please?" I asked. "What is it?" Hera asked. "Can I ask like a big favor from you?" I asked. "Sure, what is it?" She asked. "I need you to keep a secret from Sabine untill I feel like the time is right." I said. "What is the secret?" She asked. "Well, I'm not just a jedi. I'm also a mandalorian." I told her. "What?" She said as she sounded confused. "When did that happened?" She asked. "Well, here is the story. I was piloting a ship taking supplies to thr planet Krownest and then I crashed landed on Krownest, where Sabine's mother currently resides, and then I brought the supplies in and then she asked "Are you at least friends with Sabine?" and I said yes and then she told me "Then, take these bags and look at what's inside but don't put it on untill you think the time is right." and I looked and it was Mandalorian armor similar to Sabine's and she said "You are now part of Clan Wren, House Vizsla." and you probably know the rest." "Ok, I'll keep the secret." She said. "Thank You, Hera, this means so much to me." I said. "No problem, now I have to pilot while everyones gets supplies so I'll see you later." She said. "Ok." was my reply.

So yeah, I'm a mandalorian jedi, I don't know how excited that is to some people because there is only one other mandalorian jedi that I know of and that is Tar Vizsla, mentioned in the Rebels Season 3 episode Trials of the Darksaber. That is who I am in this series and I'll see you all later.


	11. Chapter 8 Part 1 - 48 Hours after SOR

I know I said this series would be composed of short chapters but the last chapter's main story excluding the intro and the epilouge consisted over 900 words because you know my creativity can go a little crazy with this kind of stuff sometimes. So, today we have a chapter that takes places 48 hours after Spark of Rebellion. So I just want to dive in so lets begin.

So, keeping the secret that I was a mandalorian jedi from Sabine was one thing but Hera having to pilot the Ghost after the crew got the supplies and turn it left and right to evade Tie Fighters while I was in bed was another. That all happened yesterday. The crew had pulled it off again. I was trying to meditate as best I could from my position and it was difficult but I was able to. Not very long into the meditation, i sensed a presence of a very familar person. "Kanan, what can I do for you?" I asked him as he entered. "Hera kind of said the secret you told her to me." He said. "Did you tell Sabine?" I asked. "Me, never though it was difficult." He told me. "This is going to be difficult to keep from her." I told her. "Hey, I know that you can do it." He said. "You could before you feel like its time to tell her, you could ask her about the Mandalorian's history and culture and then you could learn what they are all about." He added. "That's a good idea, not saying all your ideas are good." I said. "Which was bad?" He asked as Chopper rolled by really fast. "The idea to put Chopper, Zeb, and Ezra in the same room." I said. "What's going on?" Kanan asked Ezra. "Ok, so your idea wasn't the best and then--." Ezra said as we was interupted by Zeb "Chopper completly ruined our Sabacc game, again." "Alright, I'm coming." Kanan said. "Just do what I said and you'll be fine." He told me. Like I said, he has good ideas, just not all the time

Hey guys, so this is actually a two-part chapter. Part two will be out by Jan. 15th. Thanks for Reading and May the Force be with You.


	12. Chapter 8 Part 2 - 48 Hours after SOR

Hello, welcome to part 2 of Chapter 8. I forgot one major part when I said I was a mandalorian jedi and I'll say what that major part is right here, right now. Well, not at the start of the story because that would be weird.

I meditated about what Kanan had said. Even though I have learned about the Mandalorians in school, I had never learn that much. I learned about each of the clans and their leaders but that was about it. I never had learned about the true history of the mandalorians and their weapons, planets, and their art.

Ten minutes later, someone came in and I recongnized their presence right away. "You doing all right?" Hera asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. "Hera, even though this is my new home, Sabine's mother adopted me." I said to her. "Ok, I certainly didn't see that one coming but good for you." Hera said. "Wait a minute, does that mean that Sabine is your step-sister?" She asked. "Yeah, I guess it does." I said. "I'm sorry you can't go on missions with her and the rest of us right now." She said. "I'm fine." I said. Just then, Chopper came in and started grumbling. "A transmission?" Hera asked. Chopper grumbled yes. "I got to go and take this." Hera said. "Its fine, go ahead." I said as Hera went and answered. So, I went back to meditating.

After only five more minutes, I decided I would at least go sit in the cockpit and help Hera in some way. Of course, the issue was I couldn't walk at all. So, I had an idea. "Hey, Sabine, do you think you can help me for a second?" I asked into my comm. "Sure, I'll be right there." She said. After another five minutes, Sabine came in. "What do you need?" Sabine asked. "Can you help me get to the cockpit?" I asked her. "Sure, I can help with that." She said. So, I made it to the cockpit and upon entering, I saw an unplaced chair sitting in the corner. "Sorry, Davyn, your chair isn't finished yet." Hera said. "Hera, you didn't have to make one for me." I said. "Yes, I did because you are a part of this team now." Hera said. "I know I can't do much but anything I can help with?" I asked as Sabine helped down into the co-pilot's chair. "Give me just a minute." Hera said as Sabine was leaving. Me and Sabine smiled at each other.

"Here, I need you to pilot the Ghost while we go on another rescue mission." Hera said. "Me, pilot your ship?" I asked. "I think you can handle it." She said. "Ok, what do I need to do?" I asked. "Just set coordinates for Garel and open the ramp when we get there." Hera said. "Why Garel?" I asked. "The Empire constructed a prison on Garel a few weeks ago and now we are going to rescue the prisoners." Hera said. "Ok, good luck." I said as I set coordinates for Garel and the ship jumped into hyperspace.

It didn't take too long to get to Garel. I was listening to what the crew was saying before they left. "Hera, are you sure leaving Davyn with Chopper is a good idea?" Sabine asked. "Yes, Davyn will be fine." Hera said. "What she said Sabine, I'll be fine." I said. As I moved the ship down and opened the ramp, the crew jumped out. Then, I went back up in orbit and waited for the rescue to be done.

Just then, an Imperial star destroyer came out of hyperspace. Chopper came up to the cockpit and started to speak. "Yes, Chopper, I know there is a star destroyer, now shut down all the power." I said. We shut down all the ships power. "Sorry, Chop, that means you too." I said as I shut him down. The star destroyer was right over us. "Just what I needed now." I said to myself. Just then, my comm came on. "Great, now what?" I asked myself. It was Hera. "Spector 7, we've been signaling you guys for a few minutes. We got Imperials on our tails. What's going on?" Hera asked. "Hera, we are having a slight problem." I said. "The ship isn't damaged, is it?" She asked. "The ship is fine but a star destroyer is in orbit of the planet." I told her. "Ok, just stay where you are and wait was that noise?" Hera asked as Tie Fighters came toward the Ghost. "They caught the small bit of power from my comm. I'll come down to you but got to Go." I said as I shut off my comm and turned on all power and turned Chopper back on. "Chopper, man the tier gun. We have to go down and get Hera and the others plus the rescued prisoners." I said. Chopper went off as I evaded the tie fighters. I never thought I would be this good at piloting the Ghost. Chopper started talking. "If they are 20 tie's, then shoot them down." I told him. Chopper shot down five tie's but the other fifteen evaded the shots. They shot the ship and took the shields down. "Chopper, get up here and fix the shields." I told him. He got up here and fixed the shields. Chopper grumbled. "Well, if that's your idea, then get down there and help them onboard and tell them to get onboard quickly." I told him. Chopper went down as I opened the ramp. Chopper started talking to Hera. "Chopper says to get onboard quickly because tie fighter's are coming." Hera said. "Then lets get these rescued prisoners onboard the ship." Kanan said. They got themselves and the rescued prisoners on board. I went back up into orbit.

I managed to get into orbit and shoot down five more tie fighters. Then, I set coordinates to Lothal and we were in hyperspace. I was listening to the crew over the comm again. "Hera, at least five of these prisoners are going to Lothal." Ezra said. "Don't worry Ezra, I placed orders to go to Lothal first." "Wait a minute Hera, if Chopper was here, then who was flying the Ghost this whole time?" Sabine asked. "Davyn was flying." Hera said. "He was what?" Kanan asked. I turned my comm off. "Those were some impressive moves he made, I'll go tell him right now." Sabine said.

I just sat in the pilot's chair as it would take a little while to get to Lothal. Then, I heard the blastdoor opened. "Hey, how have you been?" Sabine asked. "Its been alright, I guess." I told her. "That was some impressive flying." She told me. "Thanks, I tried." I said. "Sabine, do you mine helping me what something?" I asked. "Sure, what is it?" She asked. "The bag that's sitting right by your door when you open it has extra blankets and pillows, can you get them for the people you rescued?" I asked her. "Sure, I'll be back when I'm done." She said. Sabine brought the bag down. "Sabine, where did you get all of those?" Hera asked. "Davyn had them so he decided to give them to the people we rescued." Sabine said. "Well then, we'll have to repay him somehow." Hera said. "How?" Sabine asked. "I know the perfect thing and it involes you but lets do it tomorrow when everyone is rested." Hera said. "Sure, just going to help Davyn to bed." Sabine said. "Ok." Hera said. I fell asleep as soon as Sabine came in to get me. "Hera, he fell asleep." She said. "Ok, I'm coming." Hera said as she came to pilot the ship.

Thanks for reading today. I hoped you enjoyed. See you next time. Good bye.


	13. Series Update 1

Hey Guys, so I had to make to this update because I was doing research last night about the offical injury I was going to reval during chapter 9 and it said that the injury I picked I would have, even a minor fracture takes 6-8 weeks to fully heal and I didn't realize that until last night. I apologize for that, I am not going to go back and edit it because that just seems wrong to me at this point. So yeah, that concludes this first update for this fanfic series. I'll only do updates if I 100% have to.


	14. Chapter 9 - 72 Hours after S1 Premiere

Hey guys, so I'm going to do Chapter 9 now.

Good thing, giving the blankets and pillows to people who need them. Another good thing, someone credits me for good flying (Sabine) while the other (Kanan) goes crazy about it. Bad thing, having a nightmare, again. This time, it was different. It went like this. The team went to get supplies but just then, 1,000 troopers showed up. "I guess we're extra popular today." Kanan said. "Tell me about it." Sabine said. We fought for thirty miutes and took out 300 troopers but then Ezra was shot and killed. Then, Kanan gets killed as he handed me his lightsaber as he died. I took it and placed it on my belt as Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and all but 50 troopers were killed by multiple gernades that went off and so it was just me, Sabine, and 50 stormtroopers. "Davyn, what do we do now?" She asked me as I activated mine and Kanan's lightsabers. "We fight until our very last breath Sabine, for the Rebellion." I told her. She agreed with that. We fought on, after 15 minutes all but 1 of the 50 troopers were left as he went behind me in an attempt to kill me but Sabine sacarfized herself to save me as the last trooper died. "Sabine, are you ok?" I asked her. "Davyn, take the Ghost, remember all of us fondly." Sabine said as she died.

I woke up and realized Sabine was still alive and sleeping of course. I got out of bed and used the churches Sabine made for me yesterday and went to see if everyone else was alive. As soon I left, Sabine woke up and realized I was gone. "What happened now?" She asked herself. I checked and Zeb and Ezra were alive. Chopper was alive. Kanan and Hera were alive. Everyone else was sleeping after Hera made a stop in a nearby system after we dropped off all of the rescued prisoners to their home planets. At least that is what Sabine told me.

I was going to turn around to go back to bed when I felt tired and I sat for a minute in the common area. "Why did I have another nightmare?" I asked myself. I was about to get up when someone took the cruches and holded me. "Hey, I don't care who you are but those belonged to me and I'll get you for--" I said before I turned around and saw Sabine was the one holding me. "Oh, Sabine, I didn't really mean any of that, after all I didn't know you w-where right t-there." I said. "I would have probably done the same thing." She said. "What are you doing up?" She asked me. "Well, I um was checking to see if the rest of the crew was alright." I said. "Davyn, is there something else bothering you?" She asked me. "Honestly, yes. I had another nightmare. It was about us and all of you died, even you Sabine" I said. "It's okay now. You are safe and everyone else is okay." She said. "Your legs don't look okay." She said. "Tell me about it, is there anything we can do about it?" I asked her. "Well, I can ask Hera if we can find a medical outpost of some kind, maybe even on this planet." She said. "That's good enough for me." I said.

Hera got up a short time later as the sun came up and was about to take off when Sabine came in. "Hera, can we talk?" Sabine said. "Sure, Sabine what is it?" Hera asked. "It's about Davyn, his leg are hurting him a lot so can we find somewhere he can be checked out at?" She asked. "Yes but Sabine is there something else wrong?" Hera asked. "He had another nightmare last night." Sabine said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes, really, about all of us dying and him the lone survivor." Sabine said. "Well, Sabine, I think I figured out a way to solve both of our problems." Hera said. "How?" Sabine asked. "There is a medical outpost on this planet not far from here so we can take him there and there is something else that you can help with after he gets checked out that will help cheer him up." Hera said. "What is it Hera?" Sabine asked. "Its what you are Sabine." Hera said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sabine asked, confused. "He's fascinated about who you are and how your culture and people work in general." Hera said. "So show him what being an Madalorian is like?" Sabine asked. "Something like that." Hera said. "Thank You Hera." Sabine said. "Your Welcome, now go get Davyn ready. We're leaving for the medical outpost in five minutes." Hera said.

It only took ten minutes to get to the medical outpost. When we got there, a medical droid came. "Welcome, what seems to be the problem with him?" The droid asked Hera. "He took one shot to each leg in two separate battles in the Lothal system." Hera said. "I see, this way please, to the examination room." The droid said. The droid took us back where the examination room was. "I will be back shortly." The droid said as he left me and Hera in the room. Something just felt off to me and Hera knew it. "Hey, what's on our mind?" Hera asked. "Nothing, its just Sabine said she was coming but she hasn't come yet." I told her. "She'll come, she is just running a little bit late." Hera told me. "If you are sure Hera." I said. "I am, it just might take a little while. " Hera said. The medical droid came back in. "We lost power to our X-ray so it will be about another five minutes until we will be ready." The droid left before we could give him a reply. "I hope Sabine can get here soon, X-ray's make me a little nervous." I told Hera. "I'm sure she is doing her best." Hera said.

Meanwhile, back on the Ghost, Ezra and Zeb were playing Sabacc. Chopper was making crazy noises to annoy Zeb the entire time. "Chopper, you are like that clumsy senator that nobody likes." Zeb said. Sabine, of course, was doing one of her favorite thing, art. She was painting a surprise for the cockpit's blastdoor, a painting of the crew. Then, a thought came across her mind. "Teaching Davyn how to be a Mandalorian might be fun." Sabine said to herself. " Then, she her Ezra yell "Come back here you metal menance." "Ezra, what happened this time?" Sabine asked him. "Chopper electrocuted Zeb and then ruin our game." Ezra said. "Does that droid not understand what it means to have actual fun?" Zeb asked. "Well, appearntly not, so help me catch him Zeb." Ezra said. Then, Sabine remebered something important. "Hey, Ezra, can you not go in my room for a minute?" I'm working on a surprise." Sabine said. "Sure, where are you off to?" Ezra asked. "I have to go do something for Hera." Sabine said. "Ok, Sabine." Ezra said. "Ezra, try not to get into any trouble." Sabine said. "I won't but Chopper on the other hand might get himself into some trouble." Ezra said as he ran out of the ship with Zeb to catch Chopper. "What happened now?" Kanan asked, now calm after meditating for a while. "Chopper ruined the game they were playing and now they are chasing him." Sabine said. "At least there aren't fighting each other." Then, Kanan noticed that something was wrong with Sabine "Sabine, is something wrong?" "Kanan, I let Hera and Davyn down, I promised I be there for him but then I completly forgot, do think he'll forgive for being so late?" Sabine asked him, sounding sad. "Knowing him for as long as I have, I think he will." Kanan said as Sabine ran off for the medical outpost. She ran as fast she could. She went so quickly, that Kanan noticed she forgot her helmet. Kanan put it right by her door.

"I'm very sorry for the long wait but we are ready for the X-ray now, this way please." The medical droid said. Hera knew I wasn't happy about this not because of the X-ray but becasue of the fact that Sabine wouldn't be there for me. "At least you have me." Hera said to me. "Yeah, at least." I said. Sabine had run as fast as she could when not long later, she reached the medical outpost. Now, she just had to figure out where I was. "Exucse me?" She asked a droid that worked at the front desk. "Yes, miss, what can I help you with?" The droid asked. "Can you tell me the last patient you took back and where he is now?" Sabine asked. "He took one shot to each leg in two sepaeate battles in the Lothal system and he is getting a X-ray at the moment but its X-ray room four." The droid said. "Thank You very much." Sabine said as she raced to find X-ray room four. "Please, lie very still." The medical droid told me. I was feeling nervous about it but Sabine not being there kind of made it worse. "It will take about ten minutes for the x-ray to be complete." The medical droid said. That didn't make any better. Ninty seconds in, I asked the droid "Do you mind putting me to sleep through the entire X-ray?" "Of course, as you wish." The medical droid said. He handed me some pills which I took and then I fell asleep. "How long will it take him to wake up?" Hera asked. "About twenty-five minutes." The medical droid said. Five minutes later, Sabine ran by the correct room without noticing. "Was that a friend of yours?" The droid asked Hera, pointing to the running girl. "Yes, it is, I'll go get her, I'll be right back." Hera said. "The doors will remained opened while you leave." The droid said. Hera went to find Sabine. "Sabine, over here." Hera said. "Hera, I'm sorry, I was so caught up with what I was doing that I forgot about this." Sabine said. "Its okay Sabine but just apologize to him just to be safe." Hera said. "Ok." Sabine said.

The droid finished the X-ray as Hera and Sabine walked back in. "The x-ray is finished. However, it will take at least a half-hour for the results to come back, please this way." The droid said. The droid lead them to a day room for patients. "It will be another five minutes before he wakes up. I'll be back when we get the results." The droid said. Sabine just sat there, looking impatient. Hera could tell. "Sabine, calm yourself down." Hera said. "I'm trying to Hera but I just can't." Sabine said. "I know, he'll forgive you for it Sabine." Hera said as I started to wake up, still feeling tired. "What if he doesn't?" Sabine asked. "Why don't you ask him yourself." Hera said. "How can I do that Hera?" Sabine asked. "Cause he is listening to you right now." Hera said as Sabine turned around and saw me, awake as I waved at her. "Nice to see you." I told Sabine. "Davyn, I'm so sorry, I would have been there from the start but then I forgot and--" Sabine said before I interupted and said "Sabine its okay, I forgive you, what matters to me is that you are here now." Sabine came over and gave me a hug. The droid came in. "Excuse me, I don't want to be rude but we do have the results and there is good news and bad news." The droid said. "Good news is he has a minor fracture in both legs but the bad news is it will take at least six weeks for the fractures to fully heal." The droid said. I wasn't happy at all about that. The droid put casts on both of my legs "However, he is discharged now so he can leave when he is ready to." The droid said. "Thank You." Hera said. "You are very welcome." The droid said. However, I still wasn't very happy about it. I started crying. "Hey, its okay. Six weeks isn't all that bad." Sabine told me. "It is when you can't have as much fun." I told her. "Ok and I'm sorry for you but there is something I could do." Sabine said. Hera knew where this was going but I had no idea. "What's that?" I asked her. "I can show you the Mandalorian ways." Sabine said. "Really Sabine?" I asked her. "Yes, really." She said. I just gave her a big hug after she said that. "Hey guys, so sorry for interupting your little moment here but I think we should get going." Hera said. "Alright, come on lets get you out of here." Sabine said as she handed me the crunches she made for me.

We made it back to the ship, only to find that Ezra and Zeb were chasing Chopper with Kanan watching them. "You guys are still chasing him?" Sabine asked. "Well, we stopped but then not long after we started playing again, he thought it was funny to elctrocute us every time we made a bad move in Sabacc." Ezra said. "Kanan tried to stop him but he ended up getting elctrocuted himself." Zeb said. "Is he ok?" Hera asked. "Why don't you ask him." Zeb said as Kanan came walking up to them. "I'm fine Hera but I don't think Chopper will be if he keeps this up." Kanan said. Sabine helped me to bed as Kanan called out to Hera. "Is Davyn ok?" He asked Hera. "He's fine, we was put to sleep for most of the x-ray, he's stuck in casts for at least six weeks." She told him. "That's too bad, he could really help me with Ezra's Jedi traning." Kanan told her.

Sabine helped me back to bed and she turned to leave when I told her "Sabine, thank you, for everything." "Mandalorian lessons will start tomorrow." Sabine said. "Ok, thank you." I told her. "You're welcome." Sabine said as she left to let me rest.

Today's very long Chapter 9 is over. I hoped you enjoyed. This is my longest fanfic chapter to date so it took me forever to finish. See you next time. Good bye and May the Force be with You, always.


End file.
